


Don't Go (It's Not The Same When You're Gone)

by starrywrite



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bittersweet, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, this is self-indulgent af and i may or may not be projecting a lil bit..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywrite/pseuds/starrywrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You should probably stay here with me a couple more days, come on let me change your ticket home." - One Direction, Change Your Ticket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go (It's Not The Same When You're Gone)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bitchmitchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchmitchie/gifts).



> just a short little something i wrote for my girlfriend bc her smile is my absolute favorite thing on this godforsaken earth, so i really hope this makes her smile

“If I asked,” Scott starts, his voice as soft as the comforter that covers their bare bodies. “Would you stay?”

Mitch closes his eyes, pained, and he chokes out, “Please don’t ask me that,” his voice thick with tears.

Scott falls silent for a moment “Because you wouldn’t stay?” he asks sadly. 

“Because I _would_ ,” Mitch tells him. The younger boy sniffles, lifting his head up just slightly to rest on his boyfriend’s chest and their tear filled eyes meet. “God, Scott, I would in a heartbeat. But I _can’t_ , so please don’t ask me that. Please.”

Scott shifts around, gently adjusting Mitch so he’s lying on his chest rather than next to him, and he grabs their blanket and pulls it up to cover their bodies. Mitch shivers, even though the combined blanket and Scott’s body heat should be enough to keep him warm. Scott wraps his arms around his waist, squeezing him a little and he whispers, “But I _am_ asking.” Tears well up in his eyes once again and Mitch ducks his head down to hide his face against the crook of his neck. “Don’t go, please.”

He wishes he could stop himself, but he can’t help but to count down the hours until he has to drive Mitch to the airport. Seventeen hours. Seventeen hours until the best week of his life comes to an end. Seventeen hours until the two of them go back to being over three hundred miles apart. 

“Don’t go, baby,” he repeats, his voice cracking a little and he holds Mitch a little tighter. “Please.”

“Scott,” Mich whimpers. The blond can feel his tears falling onto his chest, hitting him like bullets and nothing hurts him more. “You know I want to -”

“Then _stay_ ,” Scott insists, and Mitch pulls away from him as he sits up. The blanket falls off of his shoulders and collapses in his lap, hiding his naked body from Scott’s hungry eyes. He reaches for Mitch’s hands and holds them tightly in his own. “I know I’m being selfish, but I am selfishly in love with you and I don’t want to say goodbye tomorrow.”

“Scott - baby, I _can’t_. I have a home, and a life, and a family, and a job, and a cat - I can’t just not go home,” Mitch replies, his eyes swimming with fresh tears. His shoulders shake as he tries to hold back the sob Scott knows is building up inside of him. He tries in vain not to break down completely, but the both of them know it’s been building up all night - not just for him, but for the both of them. 

“I’m not asking you to say for forever,” Scott tries to explain, sniffling every so often because Mitch crying _always_ brings him to tears. And because he’s a bit of a crybaby regardless - it doesn’t take much to get him to start weeping. Not even a night like tonight, the night of his birthday spent with the love of his life, could keep his eyes dry. “Not yet, anyway. Just - just a few more days?”

“And just put off the inevitable?” Mitch asks. 

“I’m not ready!” Scott finally sobs, untangling his hand from Mitch’s to cover his mouth. He closes his eyes, taking a moment to try and compose himself but he can’t seem to, not even in the slightest. “I’m not ready to say goodbye, and I’m not ready for you to go home. Please just -” another sob cuts him off mid-sentence, and Mitch pulls him in for a hug. “I’m sorry,” he whimpers, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too,” Mitch’s voice shakes as he speaks, his entire frame trembles in Scott’s arms. “I’m sorry, I wish I could -”

“No, don’t,” Scott interrupts, giving him another tight little squeeze.. “I shouldn’t have said that, I’m sorry. This is just as hard on you as it is on me, I shouldn’t make it any worse.” 

“You aren’t,” Mitch reassures him. He gently pushes Scott back and he cups his face in his hands, his thumbs brushing the tears off of his cheeks and Scott can’t hold back the sob that builds up in his throat - but for once, he isn’t crying because he’s sad; he’s crying because he’s so in love, and he’s never been in love like this before. And he cries because he loves so hard and so much. He cries because he has so much love for this one person and he constantly feels it coursing through his veins. 

And, yeah, sometimes he cries because his love is constantly so far away from him, living miles and miles away with hours of travelling and distance keeping them apart, and he’s getting tired of waiting for the stars to align in such a way for them to be together and _stay_ together. But he mostly cries because he found someone so special, and he’s all _his_. He cries because the stars aligned in such a way that made the two of them fall into each other’s lives. He cries because there is no amount of distance that could stop the two of them from loving each other. 

“I love you,” Mitch tells him. Scott’s heart nearly jumps into his throat; he never tires of hearing those three words fall from the lips that matter the most. “God, I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you more,” Scott whispers.

A small smile tugs at Mitch’s lips. “Not possible,” he utters, and he closes the gap between him, kissing him so soft and sweet that it makes goosebumps rise on Scott’s arms and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. 

He pulls Mitch into his lap, his beautiful legs wrapping around Scott’s waist, their skin touching but Scott can’t seem to get close enough to him. He places his hands on Mitch’s hips, holding him securely in place and, not for the first time, he wishes he could just freeze time and stay in this moment - him and Mitch, where the two of them belong: together. 

The brunet’s teeth nip at his and Scott can feel the blush rising to his cheeks. He pulls back to run their lips together and the two of them exhale heavily, as if they can’t catch their breath, and Scott whispers, “I love you,” once again. 

“I love you too,” Mitch tells him, not missing a beat. 

Scott’s lips find their way to Mitch’s neck and he exhales, “I love you,” against his skin over and over in between his teeth grazing over the most sensitive space on his body. Mitch trembles and shivers and whimpers, his hands finding Scott’s hair and pulling on it just gently enough to make Scott’s entire body feel as though it is on fire. Scott moves slowly, wanting every second of this moment to stay crystal clear in his memory - every sound Mitch makes, the way he tugs on his hair, the way his thighs tighten around his body.

And Scott tells him, “I love you,” with every breath he takes and Mitch repeats it back without fail, even when his words get lost in a desperate moan that falls from his lips when Scott finally gets his mouth on him and makes his entire body convulse. 

He sprinkles kisses all along his tummy and thighs as Mitch lies there in the aftermath of it all, gasping and panting and hands reaching for Scott, pulling him into his arms and hiding his face in the crook of his neck. They’re both sweaty and gross, but neither of them mind as they lay in each other’s arms, their legs intertwined and fingers laced. And although he tries to fight it, sleep finally begins to the battle and Scott can’t stand to stay away for another minute. 

They don’t say goodnight. And the next day, they don’t say goodbye. They never do because it’s never goodnight or goodbye; it’s always, _I’ll see you soon._

As Scott watches Mitch walk towards airport security, he whispers to himself, “I’ll see you soon,” and finds himself already counting down to when “soon” is.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also read this on wattpad if you'd like!! here's the link: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/55952840-don%27t-go-it%27s-not-the-same-when-you%27re-gone
> 
> also hmu on tumblr i'm mermaidmaldonado, let's talk about fic or mitch grassi :)


End file.
